creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Lebensfreude
Last Man Standing, 21.06.2018 18:35 Uhr Unser Leben ist sinnlos. Wir haben die Götter getötet, praktisch jeden Winkel auf dieser Erde erforscht und alles Magische in und um uns herum entzaubert. Selbst unsere glänzendsten Utopien haben sich allesamt in reale Alpträume verwandelt. Sogar jeder nennenswerte soziale Zusammenhalt ist verschwunden. In Wahrheit treiben wir als sieben Milliarden, selbstbezogene, einsame, haltlose Splitter umher, die im Laufe ihrer sinnlos ausgedehnten Leben jeden Funken Restwärme an die Unendlichkeit verlieren. Wahrscheinlich wär es das Beste für uns und den Planeten, wenn wir es einfach beenden. Eine große Katastrophe ein gewaltiger Kataklysmus und alles hat endlich ein Ende.” Miss Terry 21.06.2018 18:49 Uhr Was ist mit der Liebe? Was ist mit Freundschaft? Was ist mit den vielen kleinen Glücksmomenten, die wir jeden Tag erleben können, wenn wir nur danach suchen? Last Man Standing 21.06.2018 19:12 Uhr Ist das dein Ernst? Die Liebe ist doch nichts weiter als ein kurz aufkochender Hormoncocktail gefolgt von deprimierenden Ernüchterung oder jahrelangem Selbstbetrug. Wenn ich das will, kann ich auch Crystal Meth nehmen. Und Freundschaft? Nettes Konzept. Aber das gilt für Einhörner und Regenbögen auch. In Wahrheit findet man in seinem Leben doch mit höherer Wahrscheinlichkeit Bigfoot oder den Yeti als einen wahren Freund. Was wir suchen und gelegentlich auch finden sind doch lediglich Projektionsflächen für die eigenen Eitelkeiten. Wir suchen Publikum das uns bejubelt oder bestenfalls den dumpfen, leeren Trost der Herde. Ersteres funktioniert meist nicht mal besonders gut, da jeder im Grunde nur auf sich fokussiert ist und was Letzteres betrifft, so kriegen Tiere das weitaus besser hin. Unser Gehirn ist in diesem Zusammenhang eine kolossale Verschwendung. Und selbst wenn all diese Dinge so rosarot wären, wie du sie dir vorstellst: Was haben wir dann davon? Wir verschwenden den Großteil unseres Lebens damit, für viel zu wenig Geld Dinge zu tun, die uns keinen Spaß machen und in denen wir oft genug gar keinen Sinn sehen. Wir lassen uns von Leuten herumkommandieren, hintergehen und unter Druck setzen, die wir auf den Tod nicht ausstehen können. Was wir mit dem bisschen Restfreizeit, die man uns lässt, anfangen, spielt doch im Grunde gar keine Rolle. Miss Terry 21.06.2018 19:30 Uhr Da kenne ich aber eine ganze Menge positiver Gegenbeispiele. Und davon mal ganz abgesehen gibt es allein schon in der Geschichte genug Beispiele für altruistisches Verhalten. Unsere Egos mögen mitunter verrückt spielen, aber die Menschheit und auch das Leben sind nicht so schlecht wie du sie darstellst. Und eine langjährige Beziehung in der zwei Menschen es schaffen, trotz der Abnahme dieses “Hormoncocktails” glücklich zusammenzuleben und sich gegenseitig zu unterstützen als “Selbsttäuschung” wegzuwischen halte ich schon für eine sehr steile These. Was die Arbeit betrifft, hast du sicher einen Punkt, auch wenn es da auch gelegentlich Ausnahmen gibt. Aber das ist kein Grund zu verzweifeln. Da kann man sich doch engagieren, dafür kämpfen, dass es besser wird. Alles nur schlechtzureden und die Hände in den Schoß zu legen ist doch auch keine Lösung. Last Man Standing 22.06.2018 19:59 Uhr Es gehört ja gerade zum Wesen der Selbsttäuschung, dass man sie nicht erkennt. Und das was wir an Altruismus feiern ist doch entweder eine raffiniert verschleierte Form von Eigennutz oder das Symptom einer wirklich schweren geistigen Störung. Jedenfalls nichts, was einem die Welt erträglicher macht. Dein letzter Absatz aber hat mich immerhin zum Lachen gebracht. Engagieren? Etwa in einer Partei? Oder soll man sich, nachdem man todmüde und seelisch geschunden in den viel zu späten Feierabend geht, noch seine Zeit damit verschwenden mit ein paar Spacken Parolen über die Weltrevolution an die Wände zu schmieren, die doch sicher nächste Woche oder zumindest in diesem Jahrtausend kommen muss? Da zähl ich ja lieber noch die Sandkörner in der Sahara oder die gebrochenen Wahlversprechen der Politiker. Miss Terry 22.06.2018 20:14 Uhr Ehrlich gesagt: Bei dieser Weltsicht frage ich mich wirklich, wie du es schaffst, morgens noch aufzustehen. Warum tust du dir das alles noch an? Last Man Standing 22.06.2018 20:43 Uhr Hallo Miss Terry. Ich sitze hier mit einer guten Flasche Wodka und lasse mir deine Worte durch den Kopf gehen und mit jedem Schluck finde ich sie überzeugender. Im Grunde waren sie sogar das sinnvollste, was du bisher geschrieben hast. Eigentlich wäre meine Entfernung aus der Gleichung der Menschheit die einzig logischer Konsequenz all meiner Erkenntnisse. Ich habe schon öfter darüber nachgedacht. Aber leider gibt es diesen angeborenen Widerstand gegen die Beendigung des eigenen Lebens. Meine biologische Programmierung will, dass ich weiterlebe und mich fortpflanze und schert sich einen Dreck darum, dass ich mir lieber den Schwanz abschneiden würde, als Vater zu werden. Aber immerhin hast du mir geholfen die Dinge klarer zu sehen. Danke dafür. Vielleicht rückt das meine Perspektive endlich gerade. Übrigens: Die Tabletten, die ich hier neben mir liegen habe, sollen sich besonders in größeren Mengen nicht gut mit Wodka vertragen, aber was wissen die Leute, die diese Packungsbeilagen verfassen schon? Es geht doch nichts über die eigenen Erfahrungswerte. Meinst du nicht auch?” Miss Terry 22.06.2018 21:09 Uhr Das war von mir nicht als Aufforderung gedacht. Und wenn du jetzt wirklich irgendeine Dummheit vorhast, dann glaube ja nicht, dass du mir das ankreiden kannst. Ich habe aber einen Vorschlag: Wenn du dich heute Abend um 18:30 Uhr mit mir triffst, überzeuge ich dich davon, dass das Leben lebenswert ist. Den genauen Ort schick ich dir per PM. Deal? Lieben Gruß Miss Terry Last Man Standing 22.06.2018 21:34 Uhr Von mir aus. Hab ja nichts zu verlieren. Auch wenn ich mir kaum vorstellen kann, wie du das anstellen willst. Aber ich werde da sein. Wodka und Tabletten laufen ja nicht weg. Gruß Last Man Standing Philipp öffnete das Postfach mit seinen Direktnachrichten, notierte die Adresse, die Miss Terry ihm bereits geschickt hatte – verdammt, die Frau war schnell – loggte sich aus dem Forum aus und schaltete dann seinen Rechner aus. Wahrscheinlich würde sich bald auch der ein oder andere Moderator oder Admin bei ihm melden: Selbstmordgedanken und so. Es war schon interessant wie die anonyme und sonst so gleichgültige Online-Öffentlichkeit in Aufruhr geriet, wenn man diese Karte spielte. So als wäre es die letzte moralische Grenze einer enthemmten digitalen Meute. Der Moment, in dem fast jeder Arsch realisierte, dass sich hinter dem Typen oder der Frau, die man sonst gern mal in Grund und Boden trollte, ein echter Mensch versteckte. Dabei war das mit den Tabletten gelogen und im Grunde nur ein kleiner Scherz gewesen, den er sich erlaubt hatte, um diese Miss Terry ein wenig zu schockieren. Der Wodka, der in einer gekühlten Flasche auf seinem Tisch stand und aus dem er schon den ein oder anderen Schluck genommen hatte, war allerdings die Wahrheit gewesen genauso wie seine Ansichten über sein Leben. Im Grunde hasste er es wirklich und wenn es einen Grund gab, aus dem er es nicht beendete so war es wohl entweder Feigheit oder einfach reine Gehässigkeit gegenüber allen anderen. Immerhin hatte ihm sein Beitrag ein ganz besonderes Date beschert und auch wenn Philipp in der Tat nicht an die große Liebe glaubte, so hatte er doch nichts gegen einen kleinen Mitleidsfick einzuwenden. Er sah noch mal auf die Adresse, die Miss Terry ihm geschickt hatte und überlegte kurz, ob er darüber recherchieren sollte. Aber warum eigentlich? Er würde sie lieber einfach ins Navi eingeben und sehen, welchen Ort die so um sein Seelenleben besorgte Frau ausgewählt hatte, um ihm die ach so unvergleichliche Schönheit der Welt zu zeigen. Das wäre doch viel aufregender. Also stieg Philipp in seinen klapprigen Kleinwagen, den er schon seit Jahren mühsam über den TÜV balancierte und in dem es nach Rauch und geplatzten Träumen stank, verband sein Smartphone mit dem Autoradio und schmiss seine Playlist an, die eine wilde Mischung aus sämtlichen Stilrichtungen von Schlager, über Pop und Elektro bis hin zu Metal enthielt. Er hatte seine Lieblingsmusikrichtungen in letzter Zeit schneller gewechselt als seine Lebensabschnittsgefährtinnen und Affären und in Wahrheit war ihm scheissegal, welches Lied aus seinen schrottigen Boxen dröhnen würde. Also überließ er die Auswahl dem Zufall, dem einzigen Gott an den er noch glaubte. Während er die Adresse ins Navi eintippte und eine Fahrtzeit von 47 Minuten angezeigt bekam, wählte der Zufall einen Popsong mit dem Namen “Life is beautiful” von irgendeiner geltungssüchtigen Jodeltante aus und Philipp hätte beinah wegen dem absurden Titel aufgelacht. Er drückte aufs Gas und fuhr im beginnenden Sonnenuntergang seinem unbekannten Ziel entgegen, wobei es ihn nicht kümmerte, dass er schon einigermaßen angetrunken war. Die Sängerin kommentierte seinen Start mit “See all these rainbows on your way, this world’s a dream, enjoy today …” ~o~ Als Philipp am Ende eines kleinen Schotterwegs ankam und damit sein Ziel erreichte, war die Sonne bereits fast über den Rand der Welt hinweg gewandert. Trotzdem reichte das Licht noch aus, um sich über diesen Ort zu wundern. Vor sich sah er weder das Haus von Miss Terry, noch ein Café oder irgendeinen verschissen romantischen See. Was er stattdessen sah, war das rostige Eingangstor zu einem Vergnügungspark. Keiner von der Art wie, er ihn noch aus seiner Jugend kannte, wo er mit Kumpels oder Liebschaften des Öfteren in solchen überteuerten Touristenfallen gewesen war, um die Zeit tot zu schlagen und ein wenig Adrenalin zu tanken. Dieser Park hatte eine eher düstere Atmosphäre. Er konnte nicht viel erkennen, da das Gelände von einer hohen Mauer umgeben war, aber das Tor, über dem ein Schild mit dem Kopf eines debil grinsenden Clowns und der Aufschrift “Happy Happy Land” angebracht war, sprachen genauso eine deutliche Sprache, wie das warzige grüne Pappmarché-Monster über der dahinterliegenden Geisterbahn. “Hallo Last Man Standing. Ehrlich gesagt war ich mir nicht sicher, ob du zu unserer Verabredung erscheinst.” erklang eine freundliche, weibliche Stimme hinter ihm. Sofort drehte er sich um. Seit er Miss Terry vor etwa einer Woche in dem Forum kennengelernt und mit ihr diskutiert hatte, hatte er sich schon des Öfteren Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie sie wohl aussehen würde. Die beiden wahrscheinlichsten von all den Szenarien, die er entworfen hatte, waren seiner Meinung nach ein kleines, dickes Nerdmädel mit Brille und Akne oder eine alternde dürre Hippiebraut mit “Die Welt ist vielleicht nicht perfekt, aber ich kämpfe trotzdem für die gute Sache”-Gesichtsausdruck. Was er nicht erwartet hatte, war eine äußerst gepflegte, dunkelhaarige Frau Anfang dreißig mit schwarzem Zopf, perfekten Make Up, teuer aussehendem Schmuck, einer Designer-Sonnenbrille und einem edlen, dunkelblauen Anzug. “Schicke Sonnenbrille. Bist du ein Vampir oder hast du einfach nur Glupschaugen?” fragte Philipp anstelle eines Grußes oder einer Antwort. Er machte unrasiert, mit Wodkafahne, zerknitterten, knallgelben Shirt und abgetragenen Blue Jeans sicher keine so gute Figur. Aber das war ihm im Grunde scheißegal. “Weder noch. Ich mag es nur nicht, wenn sie mir in die Augen sehen.” sagte sie lächelnd. “Wer ist ‘sie’? Etwa Männer?” fragte Philipp verwirrt und ein bisschen beunruhigt. Miss Terry antwortete nicht, sondern lächelte nur weiter. Philipp entschloss sich zu einem Themenwechsel. “Wie geht’s nun weiter? Du wolltest mir doch zeigen, wie schön das Leben sein kann. Hat das da etwas damit zu tun?” er zeigte auf das rostige Eingastor zum Vergnügungspark. “Womöglich.” Sagte sie vage. “Und wie soll mir ein vergammelter Vergnügungspark da weiterhelfen? Ich habe schon weitaus hübschere davon gesehen und das hat nicht dafür gesorgt, dass mir das Leben auch nur einen Deut besser gefällt. Und diesen hier finde ich sogar äußerst deprimierend.” Wieder antwortete sie nicht. Stattdessen kramte sie betont langsam, fast rituell ein schwarzes Seidentuch aus ihrer Anzugjacke hervor. Eine Augenbinde, wie ich vermutete. “Spielen wir jetzt Topfschlagen?”, fragte Philipp sarkastisch. “Vertraust du mir?”, fragte sie. “Dir vertrauen? Ich kenn dich doch kaum.” gab er überrascht zurück. Dann aber fügte er hinzu: “Andererseits habe ich ja auch buchstäblich nichts zu verlieren. Also bind mir ruhig das Ding um, wenn du willst.” Genau das tat sie auch. Sie ging erst mit gemessenen Schritten auf ihn zu, wobei er ihr süßlich-herbes Parfum riechen konnte, stellte sich dann hinter ihn und kurz darauf spürte er den kühlen schwarzen Stoff auf seiner Gesichtshaut, der kurz darauf fest gezogen wurde. Miss Terry wusste anscheinend, wie man so etwas anstellte. Tatsächlich sah er nun rein gar nichts mehr. Nicht mal mehr ein kleiner Spalt war verblieben, um das schwindende Sonnenlicht einzulassen. Sie berührte seine Hand. Was in ihm kaum mehr auslöste als ein äußerst flüchtiges Kribbeln. Er hatte dieses Spiel schon so oft gespielt, dass es ihn kaum mehr innerlich berührte. “Jetzt komm mit mir.”, sagte sie und zog ihn sanft mit sich. Er wehrte sich nicht. Ein paar Sekunden später blieben sie wieder stehen. Kurz darauf hörte er das knirschende, metallische Geräusch eines Schlüssels und dann ein schrilles Quietschen, welches wahrscheinlich von den sich öffnenden Torflügeln stammte. “Willkommen im Happy Happy Land.”, sagte Miss Terry. “Der blödeste Name, den ich je gehört habe.”, erwiderte Philipp. “Nun sei mal nicht so negativ.”, sagte Miss Terry und bedeutete ihm durch ein sanftes Ziehen an seiner Hand, dass er weitergehen sollte. “Wieso nicht?”, fragte Philipp. “Immerhin ist genau das doch der Grund, warum du mich hierhin zitiert hast. Oder etwa nicht?” Ihre Antwort war Stille und er beließ es dabei. Philipp hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass sie nur ein paar Minuten unterwegs sein würden, bevor sie sich mit ihm in irgendein Fahrgeschäft setzen und ihn dort vernaschen würde, was ihm zwar sicherlich ein paar nette Moment beschert, aber wie er wusste, an seiner Verachtung für das Leben und die Welt wenig geändert hätte. Aber auch wenn er vielleicht nicht das beste Zeitgefühl besaß, so vermutete er doch, dass sie bereits mindestens eine Viertelstunde lange unterwegs waren, ohne irgendwo angekommen zu sein. Der Park musste größer sein als er ursprünglich angenommen hatte und er fragte sich ernsthaft, wie es sein konnte, dass er ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen oder davon gehört hatte. “Sind wir bald da?”, fragte er in der schrägen Imitation eines quengelnden Kleinkindes. “Ja.”, antwortete Miss Terry. Er hörte das Klappern eines sich öffnenden Gittertürchens. “Und zwar genau jetzt.” “Wunderbar. Und was soll ich jetzt tun?” fragte Philipp. Statt einer Antwort packte sie ihn und zerrte ihn fast schon gewaltsam in irgendein Gefährt, dessen Sitz mit Leder bespannt war und dessen Boden aus Metall bestand. Wahrscheinlich der Wagen irgendeiner Achterbahn oder eines anderen Fahrgeschäfts. Da er völlig überrumpelt und vom Alkohol noch immer leicht benebelt war, wehrte Philipp sich nicht, war aber doch nicht wirklich glücklich über eine solche Behandlung. “Hey! Was soll das? Wo sind deine Manieren hin?” Keine Antwort. Stattdessen senkte sich der Sicherheitsbügel so fest auf seine Oberschenkel, dass es schon wehtat. Er wollte ihn lockern, aber in dem Moment spürte er, wie Miss Terry seine Hände packte, sie mit unglaublich geschickten Handgriffen hinter seinen Rücken zog und mit einem groben Seil fesselte. “Also nur damit du es weißt: Ich steh nicht auf diesen SM-Scheiß. Wenn du also eine kleine Nummer mit mir schieben willst, solltest du meine Hände schön wieder losbinden.” protestierte er. Keine Antwort. Philipp versuchte den Bügel mit den Knien hochzuschieben. Aber es ging nicht. Der Bügel schien wie fest gerostet. Er versuchte sich wie eine Schlange aus dem Wagen zu winden, aber auch dafür fehlte ihm die nötige Bewegungsfreiheit. Er steckte vollkommen in der Falle. “Also gut Mädel. Das mag ja alles sehr lustig sein, aber ehrlich gesagt wird meine Laune eher immer schlechter als besser. Wenn es dich so anmacht, wenn ein Kerl hilflos vor dir liegt, von mir aus. Aber dann lös wenigstens den verdammten Bügel und steig zu mir in den Wagen. Ansonsten wird das echt schwer mit uns beiden.” Keine Antwort. “Verdammt, es reicht. Das ist Freiheitsberaubung. Lass mich hier wieder raus!” Noch immer keine Antwort. “So langsam werde ich scheiß wütend. LASS MICH HIER RAUS, VERDAMMT!!!” Nun kam zumindest eine Reaktion. Aber auch die bestand nicht aus Worten, sondern daraus, dass ihm irgendetwas auf den Kopf gesetzt wurde. Er spürte weichen Stoff an seinen Ohren und Plakstik an seinen Lippen. Ein Headset. “WAS ZUM TEUFEL SOLL DAS?”, schrie er aus Leibeskräften. Miss Terry blieb still. Dafür setzte sich der Wagen langsam in Bewegung. Wieder versuchte sich Philipp zu befreien, erreichte aber rein gar nichts. Der Wagen wurde schneller. Er spürte den warmen Sommerwind an seinem Gesicht vorbeirauschen, hörte, wie der Wagen über die Schienen ratterte und spürte die Vibrationen, die dabei entstanden. Ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Magen aus. Anscheinend fuhr er aufwärts, was – zugegeben – bei einer Achterbahn nichts Ungewöhnliches war. Anders als die Tatsache, gefesselt, blind und mit einem bescheuerten Headset auf dem Kopf in einem Achterbahnwagen zu sitzen. “Lass mich sofort wieder hier runter du blöde Fotze. Du bist ja vollkommen geisteskrank!” Aber die so gescholtene blieb weiterhin still und Philipp spürte, wie es immer weiter nach oben ging. Sehr weit und sehr steil. Ehrlich gesagt konnte er sich nicht erinnern, jemals bei einer Achterbahn so verdammt lange nach oben gefahren zu sein. Dieses Ding musste gewaltig sein. Philipps gefesselte Hände und sein ganzer Körper klebten inzwischen vor Schweiß und er konnte regelrecht, spüren wie die Schwerkraft seine Gedärme hinabzog. Endlich endete es. Wie hoch war er jetzt? Vierhundert Meter? Fünfhundert? Plötzlich meldete sich eine Stimme aus dem Headset. Sie gehörte Miss Terry. “Hallo Last Man Standing. Wie ist die Aussicht da oben?” “Sehr witzig, du Psychopathin. Wenn ich wieder unten bin, reiß ich dir deinen Arsch bis zum Kinn auf!” schrie Philipp. “Das sind ja keine angenehmen Aussichten für mich.”, sagte sie in lockerem Ton. “Zum Glück muss ich mir deswegen keine Sorgen machen.” Eiskalte Angst schoss durch sämtliche Nerven in Philipps Körper. “Was soll das heißen?” Irgendwie konnte Philipp ihr Grinsen praktisch durch sein Headset hindurch hören. “Sagt dir der Begriff ‘Euthanasia Coaster’ etwas?” “Euthanawas?”, sagte Philipp, obwohl ihm das Wort “Euthanasie” natürlich nicht unbekannt war und ganz und gar nicht gute Assoziationen in ihn weckte. Sein Magen begann sich zu verkrampfen und ihm wurde schwindelig. “Euthanasia Coaster. Das Konzept dazu stammt vom litauischen Designer und Doktoranden Julijonas Urbonas. Er hatte sich Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie Menschen auf humane Weise aus dem Leben scheiden könnten. Seine Idee dazu war der Bau einer Achterbahn von exakt 510 Metern Höhe, 7544 Metern Länge und sieben Loopings mit abnehmendem Durchmesser. Als Erstes folgt eine Abfahrt von etwa 500 Metern Länge, bei der Geschwindigkeiten von rund 360 Stundenkilometern erreicht werden. Während der darauffolgenden Loopings wirken für ca. 60 Sekunden konstant Gravitationskräfte von 10 g auf den Körper. Das wiederum führt zu einer Unterversorgung des Gehirns mit Sauerstoff. Es kommt zu einem Tunnelblick, dem kompletten Verlust des Seh- und Hörvermögens und letztlich zur Ohnmacht. Etwa beim dritten Looping tritt unweigerlich der Tod ein und der Passagier rollt abholfertig für die Beerdigung zum Ausgangspunkt seiner Fahrt. Die restlichen Loopings dienen nur dazu sicherzugehen, dass auch wirklich niemand überlebt.” Philipps Herz schlug wie ein Presslufthammer. Sein Mund wurde mit einem Mal staubtrocken. Aber er zwang sich dazu Ruhe zu bewahren. Immerhin musste das einfach ein Scherz sein. “Und du willst mir weiß machen, dass du dieses Ding nachgebaut hast? Das würde doch Unmengen an Geld kosten. Du willst mir doch nur Angst einjagen. Wahrscheinlich ist das hier nichts als eine ganz normale Achterbahn und du einfach nur eine durchgeknallte Bitch mit einem perversen Sinn für Humor.” Philipps Worte sollten sicher und selbstbewusst klingen, schon allein, um sich selbst zu beruhigen. Sie kamen aber vielmehr zittrig und unsicher heraus. “Oh, ich habe viel Geld. Sehr viel Geld sogar. Und was meinen Humor betrifft, so würde ich nie derart morbide Scherze machen. Ich kann viel eher über harmlose Späße lachen. Situationskomik, Slapstick, so einen Kram. Über den Tod mache ich keine Witze.” “Das ist vollkommen krank! Hör auf mit dem Scheiß und lass mich runter.” “Aber genau das habe ich doch vor.” Entgegen ihrer vorherigen Worte klang sie bei diesen Worten durchaus sehr amüsiert. Plötzlich schossen Tränen in Philipps Augen und seine Wut auf Miss Terry schlug endgültig in nackte Angst um. “Bitte!” flehte er. “Brich das hier ab! Bitte!” “Nana. Nicht so dramatisch. Es wird sicher eine besondere Erfahrung. Der Künstler ist der Meinung, dass der Passagier, bevor er in Ohnmacht fällt und sein Gehirn schließlich stirbt, extreme Gefühle der Freude und Euphorie empfindet. Ein wirklich schöner Tod. Ein humaner Tod. Wobei ich zugeben muss, dass manche Wissenschaftler Übelkeit und Unwohlsein für wahrscheinlicher halten. Finden wir es doch einfach heraus.” “Nein. Ich will nicht …” begann Philipp und übergab sich dann vor lauter Angst und Aufregung mitten im Satz zuckend auf seinen Schoß. Ein starker, saurer Geruch schlug ihm kurz darauf vom Bügel, dem Metallboden und seiner Hose entgegen. “Anscheinend ist doch was an der Sache mit der Übelkeit dran.”, bemerkte Miss Terry trocken. Philipp überging ihre Spitze. Für Wortgefechte hatte er keinen Nerv. Er hatte in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so viel Angst gehabt. Allein der Gedanke daran auf dieser Achterbahn in den sicheren Tod zu fahren brachte ihn schier um den Verstand. Er glaubte schon zu spüren, wie der Wind seinen Wagen das Gefälle hinab schieben wollte. “Bitte!”, flehte er erneut. “Du willst doch nicht für den Rest deines Lebens damit leben müssen, eine Mörderin zu sein.” “Das hier ist kein Mord. Ich würde es eher als aktive Sterbehilfe begreifen.” “Ich will aber nicht sterben!” Schrie Philipp aus Leibeskräften. “Ach, nicht? Ich dachte, das Leben wäre so sinnlos und die Welt so unglaublich am Arsch? Ich dachte du wolltest herausfinden, ob Wodka und eine Überdosis Tabletten sich wirklich so schlecht vertragen? Nun, das Experiment kannst du dir jetzt sparen!” sagte sie kalt. “ICH WILL NICHT STERBEN!!!”, schrie er noch einmal um, diesmal so lange und laut, dass sein Hals schmerzte und seine Stimme versagte. “Das hättest du dir früher überlegen sollen.” sagte Miss Terry noch. Dann hörte Philipp ein Klicken auf seinem Kopfhören und sein Magen verkrampfte sich erneut als er spürte, wie sein Wagen langsam fFhrt aufnahm. “NEIN! ICH WILL VERDAMMT NOCH MAL LEBEN!! Hörst du mich Miss Terry, ich will …” Aber sie hörte ihn nicht. Das Mikro seines Headsets war anscheinend von ihr ausgeschaltet worden und der Fahrtwind riss seine Worte ohnehin einfach von seinen Lippen, während er ihm mit wachsender Macht ins Gesicht blies. Schwindel ergriff Philipp während die Schwerkraft mit unsichtbaren Klauen an in ihm riss und brutal mit seinen Gedärmen spielte. Er hatte sich nie zuvor vor einer Achterbahn gefürchtet und sich über die Weicheier lustig gemacht, die vor diesen “harmlosen” Fahrgeschäften Schiss gehabt hatten. Nun aber verstand er sie alle sehr gut. Er wurde immer schneller und wusste, dass er bald den ersten Looping erreicht haben würde. Nicht lange danach würde sein Leben enden. Es war sicher nicht das beste gewesen, aber verdammt, er hatte eine Wohnung, er hatte einen Job, ein paar Freunde und ein Auto. Er lebte nicht in irgendeinem Kriegsgebiet und er litt keinen Hunger. Er hatte das verdammte Glück die Sonne auf seiner Haut spüren zu können. Und all das hatte er leichtfertig aufs Spiel gesetzt. Der erste Looping fegte all diese Gedanken weg. Denken war kaum noch möglich. Das Blut wurde aus seinem Kopf gedrückt und sein Blick verengte sich zusehends, was er trotz der Augebinde irgendwie spürte. Er hatte das Gefühl zugleich von unsichtbaren Hämmern zerquetscht und von gewaltigen Zangen auseinandergerissen zu werden. Gleichzeitig spürte er wirklich etwas wie eine eigenartige Euphorie, die sich auf eigentümliche Weise mit extremer Todesangst mischte. Am höchsten Punkt meinte er für einen Moment, dass er aus dem Wagen fallen würde, zumal seine Hände noch immer gefesselt waren. Aber der Bügel hielt ihn zuverlässig fest. Auf diese Weise würde er nicht sterben. Beim zweiten Looping machten seine Ohren komische Geräusche. Sein Denken löste sich jetzt endgültig ein einer Art von Delirium auf. Er war nur noch ein hilfloser Spielball der gnadenlosen Gravitation. Noch einmal spürte er, wie er sich übergab, die Magensäure aber wieder in seinen Rachen gedrückt wurde. Kurz bevor er in den dritten Looping eintauchte und das Bewusstsein endgültig verlor, gelang ihm doch noch ein allerletzter Gedanke. Er lautete: “Das war’s”. ~o~ Als Philipp wieder erwachte, dachte er kurz, dass er auf der Fahrt zum Treffpunkt im Auto eingeschlafen war und das alles geträumt zu haben, was für einen Atheisten eine weitaus naheliegendere Erklärung war als an irgendein Jenseits zu denken. Aber seine Nackenmuskeln schmerzten höllisch, auf seinen Ohren hatte er ein unangenehmes Druckgefühl, an seinen Händen waren Spuren der entfernten Fesseln zurückgeblieben und sein Mund war noch immer beschmiert mit Erbrochenem. Falls ihm das alles nicht als Beweis für die Realität seiner Erlebnisse gereicht hätte, musste er nur einen Blick auf den kleinen Zettel werfen, der an seinem Armaturenbrett klebte. Er nahm ihn ab und las, was darauf geschrieben stand. “Hallo Last Man Standing. Wie du dir wohl denken kannst, warst du nicht auf dem echten Euthanasia Coaster. Ich habe das Modell so weit modifiziert, dass der Fahrgast zwar ein recht holprige Fahrt erlebt und auch das Bewusstsein verliert, aber mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht stirbt. Ich hoffe, ich habe dir damit zeigen können, dass das Leben lebenswerter und vor allem wertvoller ist als du bisher geglaubt hast. Ach ja, nur damit du es weißt: Wenn du vor der Abfahrt nicht so um dein Leben gekämpft und gebettelt hättest, wenn du deinen nahenden Tod einfach hingenommen hättest, hätte ich dich nach der Fahrt erschossen. So habe ich es schon mit ein paar anderen gemacht, aber den meisten konnte ich genauso die Augen öffnen wie dir. Und das ist auch der Grund warum ich das hier überhaupt mache. Ich will jenen, die ihren Lebensmut unter Zynismus und Selbstmitleid vergraben haben und die eigentlich nur noch aus purer Gewohnheit leben, Klarheit verschaffen. Ein Neuanfang oder ein endgültiger Schlussstrich: Das ist mein Geschenk an euch. Versuche nicht nach mir zu suchen oder mich noch einmal zu kontaktieren. Weder digital noch in der realen Welt. Solltest du diesen Ort hier noch einmal aufsuchen, so wird deine Fahrt diesmal wirklich in den Tod führen. Genieße einfach dein Leben, das ist alles, was ich von dir verlange. Ansonsten bleibt mir nur noch zu sagen: Gute Fahrt!” Philipp ließ diese Nachricht erstmal ein paar Sekunden sacken. Er sollte vielleicht sauer sein, weil diese Frau ihm dieses Horrortrip zugemutet hatte. Aber das war er nicht. Alles was er spürte, war eine warme und freudige Erleichterung. Ich bin am Leben, dachte er und diese Tatsache erschien mit einem Mal so unglaublich, so schmerzhaft schön, dass ihm Freudentränen kamen. “Ich bin am Leben!” er dachte es nicht länger, sondern schrie es so laut heraus, dass es selbst noch in dem alten Vergnügungspark zu hören sein musste. Dann startete er den Motor und fuhr los. Nachdem er das Gelände verlassen hatte und wieder auf der Autobahn angekommen war, schaltete er sein Radio wieder ein. Er brauchte jetzt Musik. Der Zufall wählte die Popschnulze “Life is a Rollercoaster” von Ronan Keating aus und auch wenn er über diese Ironie laut lachen musste, fuhr ihm doch ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken. Er würde von nun an das Beste aus seinem Leben machen. Aber er würde nie wieder, wirklich nie wieder mit einer Achterbahn fahren. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Experimente Kategorie:Tod